<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Huntress and Her Prey by Mind_in_a_Jar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991103">A Huntress and Her Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_in_a_Jar/pseuds/Mind_in_a_Jar'>Mind_in_a_Jar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>- Best tag on Ao3, Aged-Up Character(s), Author promises to not put a peen in their next fic, CEO Weiss Schnee, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dom/sub overtones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future AU, GP Ruby Rose, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning After, Not 'The' Future AU, Passion, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Just The Right Amount of Things, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Ruby Rose, Weiss is a slut for Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mind_in_a_Jar/pseuds/Mind_in_a_Jar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her cloak whipped as she leapt forward, a cloud of rose petals curling around the room to slam into the back of the CEO’s chair. The VIP let out a surprised grunt as the cloud coalesced back into the form of a tall, lithely muscular woman brandishing a scythe - now folded down into the form of a rifle - who wrapped a single gloved hand around her neck and forced her to bend backwards over her desk, unbalancing her and causing heeled shoes to scrabble at the ground for a second as she tried to get her footing at the awkward angle. Without losing her grip on the shorter woman’s throat, the Huntress brought the muzzle of her rifle up to press obliquely against her Prey’s temple. With her prize quite literally in the palm of her hand, the Reaper’s lips split in the baring of teeth.</p><p>“Oh noooo, whatsoever will I do,” Weiss said, voice in a flat, uninterested monotone, “the nefarious rogue huntress has cut through my guard and now I am at her mercy. Truly, the day is lost.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Huntress and Her Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM NOT DEAD, I REPEAT, I AM N O T DEAD.<br/>Heya all, the Mind in the Jar is back again. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Yeah, long story short I had to get a second job to cover quarantine stuff over the Summer, then made the dumb decision to go back to college for the Fall instead of waiting this all out, and now I’ve got a million online classes I gotta keep up with and u g h it is complicated.</p><p>No gin for this one cause my ass can’t afford it anymore! I found this beer though called Elysian Space Dust, which I know sounds like a lame sci-fi analogy for cocaine but it’s just a beer that tastes like lemon rind (which is ass, if you’ve ever watched Kill la Kill and bit into a lemon like Ryuko, it tastes like that, but it’s a step up from other beers which tend to just taste like my cat’s pee).</p><p>Tying in loosely to cocaine, uh, the sex scenes in this are somewhat loosely based on the ones in The Dirt, the Mötley Crüe biopic, but only in the way they’re shot, not in tone. Cause like, that was really sad and a little gross, but also just a little hot enough for me to want to use them in a fic.</p><p>I swear I'll make a fic without a dick in it for the next one, I'm not married to it, I swear! I just like dicks, okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>
      <b>XXXX</b>
    </p><p> </p><p>The alarm in the SDC building in Vale blared quietly. The light of the sun had long since gone away, hidden below the horizon, shining on Vacuo and just barely rising in Menagerie now. The shattered moon hung high in the sky over the city, not quite late enough for the night rats to come from their holes to prowl the club scene, but much too late for the Business district to be anything but a mass of skyscrapers, standing like the gravestones of gods.</p><p> </p><p>The quiet klaxon, no louder than a doorbell and ringing once every five seconds, was a deliberate choice. In the movies, they tended to be loud, insistent, deafening. That was proper for an evacuation alarm, like that for a fire or gas leak, but that was not what this alarm was for. No, you wanted to be able to hear over this type of alarm: An Intruder-Alert.</p><p> </p><p>All of the workers in the building had long since gone home, save the overnight security staff and one of the two CEOs of the company, president of the Sanus Branch. The security personnel scrambled over each other, pistols drawn, towards the armory. They checked every corner of every room they passed through on their way to their rifles, eyes scanning the ceilings and floors, watching each other’s backs. </p><p> </p><p>They were being stalked.</p><p> </p><p>The guard who managed the armory was ready, handing out rifles as soon as the other guards arrived, all relieved to have made it in one piece. Each one was an Atlas-military standard energy rifle loaded with a bright orange battery in place of the typical black one. They were top of the line, the most advanced commercially-available weapon on the market. They were well-made, precision-engineered, and <em>very </em>expensive. They did little to reassure the guards.</p><p> </p><p>Now, when one looks upon a room full of about fifteen men and women, all with extensive training and decorated histories from various military and police groups from around Remnant, all armed with the most advanced automatic weapons available on the paramilitary market, one would not expect to see <em>fear </em>in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But fear it was.</p><p> </p><p>For they knew what was happening. What they were up against.</p><p> </p><p>That specific alarm meant one thing, and one thing only.</p><p> </p><p>They had four objectives, in descending order of priority.</p><p> </p><p>1) Protect the VIP at any and all costs.</p><p>2) Clear the building of threats.</p><p>3) Protect your team.</p><p>4) Survive.</p><p> </p><p>They were armed, and they were alert. They outnumbered their opponent fifteen to one. This too, did not reassure them.</p><p> </p><p>They split up, as per protocol, into five groups of three, each group supplemented by two AK-200 androids armed similarly to their breathing counterparts. Three groups would sweep the building, while two would stay and guard the stairs that led up to the CEO’s office. They had trained for this, they were as ready as they were ever going to be.</p><p> </p><p>But they were under no illusions, even if they were the ones searching, they were not the Hunters in this scenario. They simply were the obstacle between a lioness and her quarry.</p><p> </p><p>There was a Huntress lurking in the halls of the SDC building, and she <em>would </em>have her prey.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes after the alarm began, the power was very suddenly cut to every floor but the twelfth (which held the central server room and had its own dedicated generator) and the penthouse office, where the VIP was. For a half-second, the hallways within which walked Team One were dropped into inky blackness. It would only take a half-second for the backup generators to kick in and for the emergency lights to bathe the halls in red, low-power light. In that half-second, one guard felt a breeze flow past her. A faint scent of rose…</p><p> </p><p>The handheld radio teams Four and Five were using to coordinate the actions of the other guards from the entrance to the CEO stairway crackled to life suddenly, “ <em>Contact! Contact! She’s- </em>” and the radio channel when silent. Somewhere in the building, a series of dull <em>thumps </em>rang out, the sound of high-power rifle rounds muffled by floors and floors of the building. All attempts to raise Team One after that point were met with silence. Team Two was dispatched to investigate.</p><p> </p><p>Abandoning their guard of the server room (it was protocol to station a guard detail there in the event of a break-in, but they all knew the one who prowled their halls had no intention of infiltrating the server room and the confidential information held within), Team Two moved to the floor Team One had been assigned to clear.</p><p> </p><p>They exited the west stairwell, clearing it as they went, and crept along the floor towards Team One’s last known position. Columns of white light spat out from the rifle-mounted flashlights cut through the dim red lighting, casting eerie circles of clarity along claustrophobic and obscure walls. The red lights were oppressive, simultaneously illuminating and obscuring the normally familiar halls, reminding the guards incessantly that they were in <em>Her </em>domain now.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, Death watched from the shadows, barely a wisp on the wind as they crept on and on, a devilish smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, as they came upon a corner where the hallway cut to the right ninety degrees, a flashlight’s beam illuminated something resting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Team Two’s pointman raised his fist, speaking into his radio, “We’ve got something, hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>Creeping closer, the item became clear. It was one of Team One’s rifles, split cleanly in half. A dark, black fluid coated the two halves. A chill ran down the pointman’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the corner, muzzle first, dog ears on his head swiveling, listening almost to the point of strain for any hint of noise. What he saw halted him in his tracks. Radioing back to Teams Four and Five, he said, “We found Team One...they didn’t make it.”</p><p> </p><p>Through his radio, he heard the Captain curse under her breath, “Understood, clear that floor and rally with Team Thr-”</p><p> </p><p>She was cut off by the robotic voice of one of the AK-200s that made up Team Two’s rear guard, it’s dull voice typically monotone, but with it’s volume noticeably increased to emphasize the urgency of its observation, “ <em>Intruder Identified, Seven meters south-”</em></p><p> </p><p>Back at the entrance to the CEO stairs, there was a report of automatic gunfire through the radio and a series of loud <em>clanks </em>and the telltale <em>cracks </em>of that same high-powered rifle before the radio transmitted only the ambient noise of the hallway. “Team Two, respond!” the captain shouted into the radio. No response came. “Damnit sergeant, if you can hear this, respond <em>now </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The only response was a short crunching noise and the sudden severing of the connection.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Shit. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Team three was ordered to come back to the CEO’s stairway. Objective 2 had been declared a failure, and Objective 1 was made the sole priority.</p><p> </p><p>The three teams, nine people and six androids in total, all stood with their backs to the oaken doorway, rifles aimed down the narrow hallway at the lone approach to their VIP, determined to keep the intruder from reaching her objectives. </p><p> </p><p>But they made one crucial mistake.</p><p> </p><p>They stood between a Huntress and her Prey.</p><p> </p><p>Their flashlights illuminated the hallway in a cold white light, like floodlights. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Several of the beams shook and trembled as fear soaked into the guards behind the guns. Not a sound was made, the group hardly <em>breathed </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a figure appeared at the far end of the hallway. There was no approach, no sound. She did not come around a corner or enter through a door. One moment, the hallway was empty, and the next, there was something standing in the center of their lights. </p><p> </p><p>The bright LED’s reflected off of a pair of mismatched crescents, one quite small and one very large. The first, the white color of teeth bared behind lips quirked in an upturned grin. The second, the silvery steel of the great blade of a scythe. She stood at the end of the hallway for a moment, cape swishing eerily in a nonexistent wind and face almost entirely obscured by the shadow of her hood save the crescent-grin.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she <em>moved </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The guns roared, and filled the hallway with more energy-based projectiles than should strictly be necessary for a single intruder. Despite this, not a single shot in the hail of gunfire found its mark.</p><p> </p><p>Where bullets threatened to meet flesh, they found only empty air and rose petals, the power of the Huntress’s semblance making what should have been an easy target nearly impossible to hit as she zipped forward, covering the thirty feet between them in just a second. Then, she was among them. </p><p> </p><p>Her scythe spun around, blunt end of the blade as well as two heavy combat boots and the occasional fist or elbow bashing into stomachs and the backs of knees and heads, sending guards crumpling to the ground or sailing into walls. The gun that made up the haft of the scythe <em>cracked </em>, deafening in the enclosed space. The bullets met their mark every time, shattering into a thick blue dye with every impact, marking the guard as “dead”.</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of seconds, the contingent of guards were all on the ground, groaning from the pain of their minor injuries. With the guards dealt with and the androids reduced to scrap, the Reaper stepped over her fallen foes, marching up the stairs to the penthouse office and the person the guards had been trying so viciously to defend. Her Target.</p><p> </p><p>Her <em>prey </em>.</p><p> </p><p>This hallway was still illuminated by the standard fluorescent lights, and the receptionist’s desk outside the main office was empty. The hooded figure moved through the room like a spectre. She took a moment to remove the half-spent magazine from her rifle to load a full one. </p><p> </p><p>Pressing her hand against the door, she swung it open with some force, the biometric lock giving way with nary a touch of resistance, and the Huntress stormed forward into the inner sanctum of SDC Vale’s central building to claim her quarry.</p><p> </p><p>Said prey sat at an ornate mahogany desk in the center of the room, Vale’s nighttime skyline glittering in the wall-sized window behind her. The Prey’s fist was curled against her cheek, and she stared at the monitor on her desk and it’s multiple security camera feeds with a bored expression on her face, seemingly unintimidated by the armed intruder within her private office.</p><p> </p><p>Her cloak whipped as she leapt forward, a cloud of rose petals curling around the room to slam into the back of the CEO’s chair. The VIP let out a surprised grunt as the cloud coalesced back into the form of a tall, lithely muscular woman brandishing a scythe - now folded down into the form of a rifle - who wrapped a single gloved hand around her neck and forced her to bend backwards over her desk, unbalancing her and causing heeled shoes to scrabble at the ground for a second as she tried to get her footing at the awkward angle. Without losing her grip on the shorter woman’s throat, the Huntress brought the muzzle of her rifle up to press obliquely against her Prey’s temple. With her prize quite literally in the palm of her hand, the Reaper’s lips split in the baring of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh noooo, whatsoever will I do,” Weiss said, voice in a flat, uninterested monotone, “the nefarious rogue huntress has cut through my guard and now I am at her mercy. Truly, the day is lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn’t help but giggle, Crescent Rose folding in her hands and holstering under her cloak, “They’re getting better I think! A few of those shots in the last corridor winged me, if it wasn’t for my Aura I would’ve been shocked!”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss leaned back against her <em>very </em>expensive desk, “Yes, well, I’m sure that will comfort them very much tomorrow, when they’re trying to wash that paint out of their uniforms and nursing their bruises.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby laughed again, a bit sheepishly this time. Weiss smiled, that little, pretty smile she always got when Ruby had been gone for a while. Ruby loosened her grip on Weiss’s throat, black leather gloves rasping on her skin. Weiss’s own hand came up, cupping at Ruby’s scarred cheek, “I missed you, Dolt.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby couldn’t help but smile, crooking her head to the side into Weiss’s hand. She turned her head, pressing a hot kiss to the skin of Weiss’s wrist. She spoke, feeling her lips rubbing gently against her Partner’s arm, “I was only gone for two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss ran her thumb along the scar that curved through Ruby’s right eyebrow, missing her eye by just a few millimeters. Cinder herself had made that cut a few years ago, trying to take Ruby’s eye. That had been just a day before they’d ended their fight with Salem. It was one of Ruby’s favourite scars.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>“Look, we’re like reflections now!”</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>“A <em>night </em>alone in that big bed of hours is too long,” Weiss argued. She tries to stand upright but is surprised as Ruby holds her arm firm, not giving way and keeping her off-balance against her desk by her throat. In fact, the grip on Weiss’s throat tightened, just a hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s smile turned something sly, and when she spoke, her voice was low and husky, “Too long, definitely. Those nights in Vacuo get <em>cold </em>, you know? I missed my tent-mate.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a shift in the mood, something just barely perceptible. A glint in those silver eyes, and a spike of adrenaline in Weiss’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be one of <em>those </em>homecomings.</p><p> </p><p>
      <b>XXXX</b>
    </p><p> </p><p>It’d been a hard decision, deciding what she wanted to do with her life after Salem was finally defeated. Oh, Yang and Blake had it easy. Neither had any big responsibilities, any complications. They just ran off to Patch, going out on paired hunts to make their living. Just last year, they finally crossed their final milestone and got Hitched.</p><p> </p><p>Well, ‘final milestone’, Weiss supposed they still had to cross the line that would finally give Weiss a niece or nephew to spoil to death.</p><p> </p><p>The other half of Team RWBY didn’t have it so easy. Weiss had accomplished her goal, she’d gone out into the world as a Huntress, made a name for herself and done her part to restore the Schnee name. They’d righted so many wrongs in their world, and Weiss had seen enough bloodshed. She needed to go home, to take her place at the company and set about correcting all the things her parents had ruined. With her recently-reconciled relationship with her brother, they had stepped up as co-CEOs of the Schnee Dust Company. Determined to fix their business, together.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby, however, was a <em>huntress </em>. Down to her very core, that’s what she was, what she’d always wanted to be. Weiss couldn’t do both, not full-time, and she would never in a million years ask Ruby to be anything else.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t <em>that </em>much of an issue, it just meant that sometimes, when Ruby got the itch to go out and right some wrongs at the end of her Scythe, they each had to go weeks without each other, as Weiss’s day job left her managing the Sanus Branch of the SDC and coordinating with Whitley’s Anima/Solitas half full-time. A week’s break once a <em>year </em>was a rare luxury for her, she certainly couldn’t nip off to go on a hunt once a month, which meant most of Ruby’s hunts were done without her wife.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t <em>awful </em>. The CCT towers had been back up and running for some years now, so if Weiss ever found herself desperately needing some of her Wife’s company she <em>could </em>call her, assuming Ruby wasn’t somewhere terribly remote. It wasn’t the same, though, and often, Weiss found herself quite spectacularly lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Their situation did carry <em>some </em>benefits, though.</p><p> </p><p>There was a phrase, ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’. That certainly held true with the two of them, and many of Weiss’s fondest memories over the past few years were of Ruby coming home from a hunt. Some of their warmest, most romantic nights were those when they were finally reunited after a week or a few apart.</p><p> </p><p>There were other times, though…</p><p> </p><p>Weiss had a theory that it had to do with what job Ruby had taken, and how soon after it’s completion she returned home. </p><p> </p><p>Extermination missions against easy or medium-level Grimm did it the most, where Ruby was just sent to hunt down a pack of beowolves or ursai out in the forest. As opposed to human missions, where Ruby had to scare off a local bandit clan or ride shotgun in a caravan as security, these were the missions where Ruby had to stay out in the wilds, tracking and killing and <em>hunting </em>. </p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake that a lot of people made when thinking about huntsmen and huntresses, that they were like a heroic sort of mercenary. What many of them forgot was that they were called <em>Hunters </em>for a reason. Each individual got more or less into it than others, the smell of the dirt and the forest, the thrill of stalking a beast through the trees, prowling through the underbrush, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Some enjoyed the Hunt, and others just saw it as another part of the job.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby?</p><p> </p><p>Ruby <em>loved </em>the Hunt.</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, she brought the Hunt <em>home </em>.</p><p> </p><p>That manifested in a lot of ways. She liked to run Weiss’s security through its paces, like she had tonight (though she did that occasionally even without The Hunt, but in a less…prowly manner), she liked to train with Weiss as soon as she got home to work off her excess energy, or just hold Weiss long into the night in the same way a wolf sleeps over its mate.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes? Sometimes the Hunt was still on. Sometimes, Weiss simply became the Prey.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s blood was still hot, the thrill of hunting down the Grimm - of hunting Weiss’s employees through <em>their own building </em>- still high in her veins. It was <em>intoxicating </em>, that feeling of power, of <em>strength </em>. Of knowing that you had nothing to fear, because <em>you </em>were the thing that went bump in the night, <em>you </em>were the wolf prowling the forest, the tiger in the jungle, the eagle in the sky. Of going toe-to-toe with the most powerful things in their world, be that monsters or bandits or trained ex-military security guards and not only coming out on top, but doing so <em>handily </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was a tremendously humble person, normally. With Weiss, though? Ruby’s Partner? She’d tried to hide it once-upon-a-time, when the thrill of the hunt got to her. She’d thought it was greedy, unpleasant, unkind. She’d let go <em>once </em>, and that was all Weiss needed to see. That night had been one of the hottest, most erotic of their relationship. The next morning when Ruby woke up to find her wife covered in hickeys and bites and scratches, she had launched into a tirade of apologies. She’d been so worried Weiss would think of her differently, now that she’d seen what her Partner was capable of. Weiss had just asked Ruby to never hide from her again. She’d made it <em>very </em>clear just how much she loved every side of Ruby, even <em>that </em>side.</p><p> </p><p>And now?</p><p> </p><p>Every heartbeat felt like fire, and Ruby was <em>hungry </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss could see it in her eyes, feel it in the way her hand shifted on her throat, the way her smile turned into a grin, which turned into the baring of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you’ve so soundly defeated my security guards - and cost the company a few thousand Lien in destroyed equipment by the way - what exactly does the ‘dastardly huntress’ plan to do with the Prey she’s put so much effort into running down?” Weiss asked, something a bit low in her voice, feeding off the energy she felt coming from her lover.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was always terribly gentle with her, whenever they made love. Always giving, always easy, always the one to ask ‘Is this too much? Is it enough?’ When she was like this, though? Fresh off of a hunt and still burning with the queenlike energy of a conqueror?</p><p> </p><p>It was something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby licked her chops, stepping just a bit closer to Weiss, her knees pressing between Weiss’s and making her spread her legs just a <em>bit </em>wider than she would have normally. “Oh, I’ve got... <em>a few ideas </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss whimpered, she did. She couldn’t help it. Ruby’s voice was low, like a growl, like something dangerous. Her grip was firm, it didn’t restrict her breathing but it could in a heartbeat if Ruby so wished it. Weiss thanked the fact that she’d worn a skirt today instead of pants, she doubted they’d have the wherewithal to properly strip when they got home at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby leaned over her, kissed her <em>fiercely </em>, so hard Weiss was worried she would bruise. It wasn’t so much of a shared kiss as Ruby claiming Weiss’s lips and trying to <em>devour </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss couldn’t think of anything that weakened her knees faster.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Mine </em>,” Ruby growled against Weiss’s mouth, tightening her grip on her throat while her other hand ran down and took a handful of Weiss’s ass, palming it hard enough to lift Weiss up an inch off her desk for a second and drawing out a surprised yelp.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, they needed to get home <em>now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The years had been kind to Ruby. She’d gained quite a few inches since their Beacon days, and could now effectively tower over Weiss when she wanted to (something that Weiss once dreaded but was now <em>infinitely </em>thankful for). She was <em>strong </em>too. Not as visibly muscular as her sister, but lithe, chorded muscle graced nearly every inch of her body. Her strict refusal to properly cut sweets out of her diet, though, meant that she retained some of that appealing softness Weiss had loved. Ruby was very much the huntress she had always wanted to be.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss gasped, breathless as Ruby released her throat and took a long step back. She almost failed to catch herself on her desk, and nearly fell to the floor. Thankfully, she managed to get her feet under her again before she spilled out onto the hardwood. She felt entirely disheveled, but tried to reestablish some kind of decorum regardless.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’d have known you would be so <em>forward </em>, I would have pushed this little drill back a few days so we could’ve met at home,” Weiss said, brushing her hands down the front of her skirt, ignoring the furious blush on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby gave a wolfish grin, “What, have I got you in the mood?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss met her wife's gaze flatly, pushing down the trembling she could feel threatening to slip into her voice, “Oh as if you even need to ask, Missus Rose. Now, hurry along.” Weiss turned on her heel, running her hand through her hair to try and smooth it out before any of her employees saw her with I-just-made-out-with-my-wife hair. “Let’s hurry back to the house so-”</p><p> </p><p>She was suddenly stopped as a hand met her upper arm and roughly pulled her around. Suddenly, Ruby was in her face, just inches away. Weiss could feel the heat radiating off of her, smell the thin layer of sweat that clung to her skin from Ruby’s brief workout hunting her guards, feel her breath coming out in quiet huffs across Weiss’s face. Ruby’s <em>eyes </em>…</p><p> </p><p>Her pupils were dilated almost to the point of Black overtaking Silver, and her gaze was unblinking, freezing, burning. Her voice was like steel, “Put your hands on your desk and bend over.”</p><p> </p><p>The words took a second to register in her head. Once they penetrated through the haze that Ruby’s presence had brought over her mind, Weiss sputtered indignantly, “Wha- how- wh- <em>Ruby Rose! </em>” Her cheeks burned like she was a schoolgirl again, not the 26-year-old CEO of a major energy propellant corporation. She could feel the blush coloring even her neck and the top of her chest, so scandalized was she by the proposition.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby didn’t waver, even as Weiss slapped at her upper arm for suggesting something so...depraved. She just maintained that intense, heated stare, eyes twitching every few seconds across Weiss’s face, as if devouring her with her gaze alone.</p><p> </p><p>Putting together a more coherent argument, Weiss explained, “This is my <em>office </em>, we can’t just…! My employees come in here during the day, my guards are just a stairway away <em>right now </em>. This is company space, Ruby we can’t- it’s <em>wrong! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby took a step closer, their height difference even more pronounced as her body was nearly flush with Weiss’s. Her voice died away as Ruby dominated her senses, and she found herself spectacularly failing to grasp why any of those were reasons why they <em>shouldn’t </em>…and Gods Above, when Ruby looked at her like that it made her want to melt into a puddle.</p><p> </p><p>“The rabbit doesn’t get to choose where it’s <em>eaten </em>, love.”</p><p> </p><p>The sentence sent a bolt of fire right down between her legs. Ruby’s grip tightened on Weiss arm as she tugged Weiss roughly back towards her desk, knowing good and well how much Weiss enjoyed being manhandled when Ruby was like this. It left her remarkably on the back-foot as she struggled to find a reason to stop Ruby from <em>taking </em>what it was she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember our safeword?” Ruby breathed, only a little above a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes,” Weiss said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” her voice was <em>hard </em>, “Now I am <em>not </em>going to ask again. Put your hands on your desk and <b>bend over.</b> ”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby roughly released Weiss’s arm with a little toss, and Weiss chewed her lip. The word, ‘Holster’, on the tip of her tongue. They <em>shouldn’t </em>do this, for so many reasons. This was her company’s building, her employees came through this room frequently, how would she be able to look them in the eyes when they came to fill her inbox knowing that she’d bent over her desk and let <em>Ruby </em>-</p><p> </p><p>But...she <em>really </em>didn’t want to tug on Ruby’s leash. She wanted Ruby to run <em>wild </em>on her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want Ruby to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss pressed the knuckle of her left thumb to her mouth, panting hard and screwing her eyes closed, before making the decision. She turned around and leaned forward, placing both palms flat on her desk and feeling her skirt ride up just a few scant inches.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby growled her approval, “ <em>Good girl, </em>” and it sent a bolt of something hot and shameless right down her spine. Her thighs quaked as she felt Ruby move up behind her; Weiss’s eyes locked onto the small pile of papers adorning the surface of the desk that she was about to get fucked over.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sidled up behind her, and Weiss’s breath caught in her throat as a pair of combat boots nudged against her feet, urging her to spread her legs wider. A warm hand pressed into the small of her back, adjusting her just a bit lower, right where Ruby wanted her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Gods </em>, this was happening in her <em>office </em>. They’d done a lot in the bedroom over the years, lots of experimenting and exploration (the fact that they had a preestablished safeword was a testament to that), but they’d never done anything so bold, so <em>daring!</em></p><p> </p><p>It <em>shouldn’t </em>have excited Weiss as much as it did.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s breath stuttered as she leaned against Weiss’s back, and Weiss felt Ruby’s breasts through her top press softly against her shoulder blades. Ruby’s hands, rough through her gloves, ran up Weiss’s front, one roughly groping her breast over her clothes, trying in vain to tweak a nipple through both her dress and bra, while the other ran up to her throat, squeezing gently, possessively.</p><p> </p><p>“ <em>Mine, </em>” Ruby rasped again, hungrily, hips jerking forward to dry-hump Weiss’s rear.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss gasped, feeling the <em>heat </em>coming off of her wife’s crotch, the firmness of her cock through her skirt. It pressed <em>right </em>against the curve of Weiss’s butt. The hand on Weiss’s breast roamed down over the smooth expanse of her stomach on top of her dress, stopping just shy of her pubic region to encourage Weiss to thrust her ass back against the cup of Ruby’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>That was always Weiss’s favourite, the way they just...fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby expressly savoured Weiss’s body with her hands, running over exposed skin and cloth alike, eventually finding one hand at Weiss’s hips, tugging her back against Ruby’s lap even as Ruby herself humped forward. Weiss’s cheeks burned so hot they must have been <em>glowing </em>. Reflexively, without thought, one of Weiss’s hands jumped up to cover her mouth as a quiet groan slipped out.</p><p> </p><p>The hand at her throat snapped out to grab her wrist, forcing it back down onto the desktop. The motion inadvertently caused Ruby to put more weight on Weiss’s back, forcing her down a bit farther. Ruby growled - <em>actually growled! </em>- “Don’t. Move.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss whimpered, mind clouding as her whole world focused down to just her desk and her wife, the soft, rough feeling of her hips against her own.</p><p> </p><p>While Weiss obediently held her own hands down onto the desk, Ruby’s hands moved to hold onto Weiss’s hips, fingers tightening almost to the point of bruising for a moment. Then, impatiently, they moved down.</p><p> </p><p>Roughly, Ruby shoved her hands under Weiss’s skirt, groping both halves of her ass with all the care one uses to muscle a barbell back up onto a rack, the unexpected force rocking Weiss forward against her desk. She growled again, pulling her hands back and ripping her gloves off. They were expensive, fine leather, but Ruby flug them away like they were <em>garbage </em>, for the sole reason that they got between Ruby and her prey, the prey she intended to <em>ruin </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss couldn’t <em>wait </em>.</p><p> </p><p>When Ruby’s hands found their way under Weiss’s skirt again, they were hotter than coals against the smooth curve of her ass. Weiss whimpered at the sensation, pushing her hips back against her wife’s advance. Her world blurred together, becoming only her wife, her love, her <em>mate </em>. Her <em>Ruby </em>.</p><p> </p><p>After a second, Ruby grunted, “ <em>Enough </em>,” and took just a half-step back. Weiss did as she was told, and didn’t move, using her brief reprieve to suck in great, needy lungfuls of air. This side of Ruby always brought out Weiss’s submissive side, the side that thrilled on being the thing that Ruby hunted. She wanted to be good. Wanted to be good prey. Something worth hunting.</p><p> </p><p>There was a rustling behind her, and Weiss didn’t look, just let herself feel the heat grow on her face and between her legs. She heard a belt release, heard Ruby’s skirt fall with a heavy <em>chunk-clunk </em>as Crescent Rose dragged it to the floor, and heard her partner chuff like the wolf she was so similar to sometimes. All the while, Weiss kept her hands flat on that desk, and stayed bent over.</p><p> </p><p><em>Presenting </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Like good prey.</p><p> </p><p>It was too much for Ruby’s poor, adrenaline-overdosed brain.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss felt her hands on her hips again, under her skirt. A single palm drew away and then <em>whipped </em>back onto Weiss’s ass with a loud <em>clap </em>, forcing out a yelp. While she was distracted with the singing sensation and the realization of just how much she <em>liked it </em>, Ruby’s other hand jerked Weiss’s underwear down. Not far, only to about her mid-thigh, but Weiss was frozen by the sensation of cool air of on her melting womanhood. It was only just far enough to expose her. Just like a huntress, no wasted energy, no wasted movement. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss mewled as her mate sidled up behind her, pulling up her skirt just a bit and mounting her.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the head of Ruby’s cock, <em>hot </em>, <em>hard </em>, right against her weeping cunt. Weiss gasped at the sensation, so familiar and yet it felt so new every time.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Ruby claimed her prey.</p><p> </p><p>Her first thrust was with her whole body, and sent Weiss forward onto her desk, arms barely staying straight enough to support her as she was filled for the first time in weeks. The moan that came out was <em>raunchy </em>, so very animal and submissive. It was exactly what Ruby wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>But the huntress was doing no better. The feeling of Weiss’s heat, warm, open, <em>welcoming </em>. Oh, it was like slick velvet around her, sucking her in and begging for more. More of <em>Ruby </em>, more of Weiss’s <em>mate </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the most romantic thing, no gentle motions or whispered sweet-nothings. Nor was it something from porn or an overly-fictitious romance novel, full of wanton moans and almost-screams. No ‘oh-yes-fuck-mes’. It was rough, animal, human. The kind of movement - the kind of <em>sex </em>- you see in <em>nature documentaries </em>. Hair fell in her face and sweat beaded on her brow, each movement rough and forceful, each thrust demanding nothing but <em>more </em>. Ruby sank into her wife - her <em>prey </em>, for tonight - who she hadn’t seen in far too long, and set about staking her claim. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss was all too happy to let her. She’d always loved penetration, ever since she’d started experimenting with herself as a teenager. Rubbing was great, friction was wonderful, but something about the feeling of something <em>sinking in </em>, of spreading her out and <em>stretching </em>. She couldn’t rationalize the feeling of having someone or something inside of her, rutting, humping away and the curve of her ass. Feeling her body trying to go back to it’s normal arrangement, trying to tighten down the muscles of her vagina back to their usual shape and being <em>stopped </em>-</p><p> </p><p>It was incredible.</p><p> </p><p>And the fact that it was <em>Ruby </em>made it so much better, made the feeling rich like red velvet cake. Not only that, it was Ruby being so <em>rough </em>with her- it set her alight. Each push and pull rough, rasping along the slick flesh like it didn’t want to leave, like it never wanted to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Gods, Brothers, it just made her want to bend over more often. To be like this for Ruby whenever Ruby wanted her. She was Ruby’s equal and partner, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want Ruby to just <em>take </em>sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Her hair bobbed around sporadically, her ponytail whipping like the tail of a pleased dog as every thrust Ruby made against her rear rocked her whole body.</p><p> </p><p>Because when she was like this, even the way Ruby thrusted was different.</p><p> </p><p>They’d had a <em>lot </em>of sex over their years. When Ruby was a Huntress in bed, she didn’t saw back and forth, didn’t search around or try and hit Weiss’s sensitive spots. She thrusted with all her body weight, rocking Weiss’s back and forth with rough, demanding motions that rattled her to her very bones.</p><p> </p><p>She <em>loved </em>Ruby’s cock. Loved that Ruby had one. She loved the way Ruby clawed at her body, almost threatening to tear the cloth of her dress in some desperate attempt to get <em>more </em>of Weiss.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss whined, bending over more, submitting harder, giving Ruby <em>more </em>access to take and take and take.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby groaned in appreciation at the new angle, pushing past vice-like tightness that was only even penetrable because of the slick, hot lubricant coating the pink flesh. Ruby leaned forward, thrusting being replaced by shallow, fast humping as Ruby nosed into the back of Weiss’s neck, “Hnn, love you, <em>love you, </em>” Ruby groaned, pushing more, pushing <em>harder. </em>She never came out more than a few inches, burying everything she could into Weiss as if she belonged there.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was inclined to say that she did.</p><p> </p><p>They were burning up, both of them. Like an asteroid, like a meteor, like a comet, touching the stars and lighting up and <em>roaring </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Down beneath the two lovers, a pair of high-heels scrabbled uselessly at the ground, fighting to maintain balance. Between them, a pair of combat boots dug in, the broad surface area giving their wearer all the leverage she needed where the heels slipped and slid. The heels were spread apart wide, as well, a long swath of hardwood between each thousand-lien shoe. Every few seconds, a thin drop of fluid would fall down between them, shaken loose by the rough, repetitive motions above them. Then, delicately, a pair of damp, white, lacy panties fluttered down until they became snagged on the neck of those high-heeled shoes, shaken loose from the trembling thighs above. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss grunted after a particularly rough thrust, sweat beading on her forehead and running down her nose. “Gods, Ruby!” Weiss groaned out, not having anything to say but <em>needing </em>to put how she was feeling into words. The feeling of the hard wood against her palms and the warmth of her lover draped over her back and the indescribable feeling of sex making the whole world blur like watercolour.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby panted hard against the back of Weiss’s neck, every inhale taking with it the scent of Weiss’s skin and shampoo and sweat and every shuddering exhale puffing heat along her wife’s nape. Her ears strained, taking in every noise around them, the same focus she’d trained in the forest, where the smallest <em>snap </em>of a twig could be your only warning before a Beowolf pounced. Here, that focus made Ruby intimately aware of every harsh pant of her mate, the soft sound of the flesh of Weiss’s ass meeting the bare skin of her own hips where her leggings and underwear had been pulled down. The wet, <em>wet </em>sound of her own dick penetrating her wife, her love, sloppy and slick.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss made a sound in her throat, an honest-to-brothers <em>mewl </em>, and Ruby knew she was close. She only made that sound when she was <em>close </em>. “You sound so-” Ruby growled out, one hand releasing Weiss’s hip to run around and underneath her body, pressing against Weiss’s lower belly, right over where she knew her cock was. She pressed the area, pushing Weiss towards Ruby, supporting her. Her legs always went weak when she came, and Ruby wanted to make sure she stayed right where she was, didn’t move an <em>inch </em>. “-so <em>good, </em>lovely. So <em>good </em>...you’re <em>so </em><b><em>good</em> </b>.” It was almost incoherent, driven by a need to compliment, to support her love, to encourage her even as she fucked her.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss whined, she couldn’t help it. The feeling of Ruby so <em>deep </em>within her, rutting, and <em>praising </em>her for simply bending over and taking it from behind, it was too much, it wasn’t enough. It was <em>everything </em>. “ <em>Ruby </em>, oh, you- <em>Ngh. </em>You’re so good, doing so - so good!” It was all she could think of, all she could think. She needed to express the feeling roaring in her heart and between her legs alike.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing had gone ragged, her whole world shrank down to the woman mounting her, the feeling of their connection, of Ruby’s dick twitching inside of her snatch, mating her, <em>breeding </em>her. She could feel Ruby’s teeth, nipping at the nape of her neck, could feel her hands, as hot as coals, holding her close, supporting her as she crashed against her finish and her world went up in flames.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby felt her wife seize up in her arms, felt the sudden change in her posture as she rocked back, pressing flush against Ruby’s rutting. So little space between them, so little room for movement. Their hips locked together like two pieces of a puzzle and Ruby’s thrusting became more alike grinding, trying to find more space to fit herself inside of Weiss, humping against her orgasming body, all push and no pull.</p><p> </p><p>All the while, Weiss shattered in her arms, voice going high for a second, before it was choked out by a rough “ <em>Unf </em>,” and then she was cumming. Ruby savoured it, luxuriated in it. She didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down. Her biceps worked as Weiss’s weight fell from being supported by her legs to being supported by Ruby’s arms and cock. Her right hand moved from Weiss’s hip to help her left, rotating around to press into Weiss’s clenching stomach, to keep the angle just perfect, to keep Weiss’s spasming tunnel perfectly alined with Ruby’s shaft. </p><p> </p><p>Weiss dropped down to her elbows with a grunt, almost laying on her desk now. Her orgasm died and she came crashing back to Remnant, and she realized with a start that Ruby <em>wasn’t stopping </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was an incredible thing. Ruby was never really quick to orgasm, unlike Weiss herself, but typically when they had been separated for a while their first time back together was quick and dirty. Not when Ruby was like this, though. Never like this.</p><p> </p><p>No, on the nights when Weiss was Ruby’s prey, she would be tireless. Weiss could feel it, as overstimulation began to set in and she became as sensitive as soft pudding.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, here, in her office, Ruby was going to <em>wring her dry </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling tinglingly returned to her legs and, weight now under control, Ruby decided a change was in order. Moving her hands back up to Weiss’s hips, Ruby gave a rough shove. Weiss wasn’t expecting it and lost her footing again. Her arms slipped and she found herself with her stomach up against the hard, lacquered wood of her desk, thighs pressed right against her cabinets. She felt Ruby slip free of her as she fell, and despite her post-orgasmic oversensitivity immediately missed her.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Weiss looked over her shoulder, curious.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stood there, arms at her side and chest rising and falling with each hard pant. Her eyes were focused intensely, but didn’t meet Weiss’s. Instead, they were <em>lower </em>. It was then that Weiss became aware of just how much of herself was exposed like this. Her skirt was hiked up to her hips and she was bent all the way over her desk. Everything from the neck of her shoes to the small of her back was <em>bare </em>, exposed, and laid out for all to see. Her cunt, freshly-used and swollen with blood and heat and slick, tightened on nothing as Ruby devoured her, looking for all the world like a wolf in front of a cut of meat.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, you’re so <em>pretty </em>,” Ruby said, momentarily lost from her need to fuck, taking a step forward and palming Weiss’s ass with one hand like it was the most normal thing in the world, her calloused thumb pressing against Weiss’s labia majora and using it to spread her out. The touch, so rough and intimate and <em>right, </em>only reaffirmed Weiss’s role in their play in her head, making the area of her brain that delighting in the thrill of animal submission preen. She couldn’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>She was one of the youngest CEOs in Remnant’s history, a multi-billionaire and an accomplished huntress. She’d always been humble about her accomplishments, had learned the value of humility as an adult, but now? As her wife stood behind her, eyes boring in and appraising her well-used cunt and reddened ass? Weiss felt <em>pride </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all yours, Huntress,” Weiss found herself saying, surprised by the heat in her own voice, burning and panting. With a start, she realized she was <em>more </em>than ready to go again. Finding her feet again on the floor, Weiss wiggled her ass left and right, feeling Ruby’s fingers press and flex against her soft, pliable flesh, “Come and take it, come and take <em>me </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It had the desired effect. The awed look in Ruby’s eyes shifted, darkened. Became <em>hungry </em>again. The soft grip she had on Weiss’s ass hardened, her other hand coming around and swatting and Weiss’s asscheek, reddening it and pulling a yelp from her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Then, both hands moved, her left found Weiss’s shoulder and gripped it as strongly as Ruby would grip Crescent Rose. Tight, demanding, possessive. The other groped Weiss roughly, force enough to push her against her desk and draw a pleased groan from the CEO, hot blood filling her cheeks, sizzling like oil in a saucepan. Then, it moved up, holding onto Weiss’s ribs and pressing her down into her desk.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Ruby was against her again. Her head, hot with blood and lust and slick with Weiss’s previous orgasm, was <em>right against her </em>. Pressure enough to spread Weiss’s lips, to make her hungry to feel the rest of it spearing her again, but not moving aside from the occasional twitch.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of that, Weiss felt frustration grow. She tried to thrust back, but found that Ruby’s firm hands were stopping her, pinning her to her desk and not allowing her to move. Confused, she twisted her head around to meet those dilated silver eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A cruel, sweet grin curled Ruby’s lips, “Look at you, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed, brows pinching in annoyance, “I’d like you to do a lot more than <em>look </em>, Ruby.” She squirmed, rubbing her soft, sensitive lips against the head of Ruby’s cock, hoping to entice her. Instead, she only succeeded in enticing <em>herself </em>, as the heat and teasing pressure against her still-hypersensitive cunt only made her hungrier, made her feel more hollow.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s hand, the one on her ribs, snapped down to swat at her ass again, the sting drawing a hiss from the older woman, the ‘punishment’ doing little to deter her.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d miss prim-and-proper go?” Ruby asked, a tease in her voice. It was a skill she’d picked up after they started dating, started sleeping together. As Ruby got older and got more comfortable in Weiss’s bed, she’d learned just how to get under Weiss’s skin. “I thought it was <em>wrong </em>for us to do this in your office?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss grunted, nipping back, “It <em>is </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Only for her fire to be smothered by a gasp as Ruby pressed in an inch, forcing out a whine and a frustrated wiggle, wishing Ruby would just <em>get on with it </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you seem <em>real </em>reluctant, all bent over and trying to fuck yourself on my dick,” it sent <em>fire </em>right down between her legs, Ruby almost <em>never </em>cursed. She only did when she was so far gone that she was nearly a different person. Only when she was Hunting. It was so... <em>dirty, filthy, absolutely depraved </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss huffed, doing her best to ignore both the extremely distracting feeling of Ruby’s cock twitching inside of her and the effect Ruby’s words had on her.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Weiss,” she said, sinking in another millimeter, “Maybe I should just pull out now and we can take this home,” she drew back a half-inch, and it was a greater threat than a gun to Weiss’s head. Decorum left her like dry leaves in a gale.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought you said this was <em>wrong </em>. I think,” she pulled out a bit more, “that we should go down to the garage, take a nice loooooong drive home, and then we’ll see if we’re still in the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss whined, desperate, and tried to push back. But she had no leverage, and Ruby’s fingers were like steel, “Don’t you <em>dare </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s grin was sadistic, a wolf toying with its kill, “But it’s <em>wrong </em>, Weiss. Why should we do it if it’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss’s cheeks burned, twenty-six years old and bottoming for her wife, and she was <em>embarrassed </em>. She turned her head around and buried her face in her crossed arms, muttering something under her breath, too-quiet for Ruby to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, rabbit? You’ll have to say it where I can hear it,” She sank an inch of her prick into Weiss, as encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>Mustering her courage and bolstering it with her lust, Weiss lifted her head, screwing her eyes shut and forcing out, “That’s why I want it.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t see Ruby’s grin, but she felt her grip tighten, felt the tension rise, “Why is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss whined, pushing through and giving Ruby what she wanted: the Truth, “I...I <em>like </em>that it’s wrong! I like that we’re doing something we aren’t supposed to!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby laughed lowly, sinking in another inch, giving Weiss what she wanted, “Who would’ve thought, Weiss Schnee, getting off on breaking the rules, how <em>dirty </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss pursed her lips, it <em>was </em>, and she loved it. She’d always had a bit of a rebellious streak, from her asymmetrical hairstyles to her tendency to disorder her room when she was upset. It had, in a few ways, extended to her sex life as well. She was always too nervous to explore it as anything but vague fantasies, crossing the invisible line in her head from bold defiance into the uncouth. Ruby always encouraged her to push her boundaries though, if not explicitly then by example. Ruby was the one who’s example caused Weiss to actually stand up to her parents rather than solely continue her inefficient rebellions, the one who pushed her to improve as a huntress and an academic, who encouraged her to stand up and take her company back even after losing her status as Heiress.</p><p> </p><p>It was Ruby who pushed her to spread her emotional wings, to trust and let herself be trusted by the people she loved.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, when Ruby found out about Weiss’s sexual side, her presence made Weiss want to push her boundaries there too. And suddenly, those ‘vague fantasies’ could be a reality. The kinds of filthy things she’d never anticipated she would get to experience suddenly made possible by this woman who held all of Weiss’s trust, all of Weiss’s heart. The one person she could show her raunchy side and trust not to judge her for it.</p><p> </p><p>Because indeed, Ruby didn’t judge her for it. Instead, she seemed to <em>delight </em>in it. It swelled Weiss’s heart even as it lit a fire between her legs, love and lust mixing in a heady cocktail.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss pushed back against immovable hands, trying to get more, <em>more </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so,” Ruby breathed hotly, awed, “ <em>eager </em>. I love that I get to see you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss’s face burned, with heat and embarrassment in equal parts but wanting to share, “I do too,” she shuddered, pleasure as Ruby sank in another delirious inch, still oversensative but having had enough of a breather for it to be <em>good </em>, “I love it when you get like this, I love doing this for you. I love that you push me.” Her words spilled out, becoming a stream as, with every word, Ruby began to slowly sink the rest of herself inside, the hairs on Weiss’s neck rising and her back arching at the sensation, “I love being yours!” she begged, hoping that it would keep the silent woman moving in, “I love that you’re <em>mine!”</em></p><p> </p><p>At Ruby’s possessiveness being reciprocated, Ruby gasped hotly and, shudderingly, buried what was left of herself inside of Weiss, forcefully enough to supplement the motion with the <em>slap </em>of flesh as their hips met and locked as a joined pair. It was not a deliberate motion, not a Conquering or a Taking, it was Ruby <em>losing control</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Then, Ruby was moving again, rutting like a stag, one hand moving down under Weiss’s skirt to press into her right hip, thumb fitting neatly into the groove where her hip met the small of her back, forcing out a desperate whine from her partner.</p><p> </p><p>“I love when you’re inside of me!” Weiss added, desperate, hot, because it was all she could think to do, feet scrambling and finding no purchase with her expensive heels, feeling so <em>right </em>, feeling right where she belonged, “I love that you make me feel like this!” She meant it, she felt so <em>dirty </em>, like an animal in heat, like a harlot, like the kind of person who <em>loved </em>sex and who would never be found in a boardroom except as an escort, “I love that you’re mine!” and yet, Ruby let her explore these kinds of feeling in a safe environment free from the consequences of her fantasies, delighting in them herself rather than judging Weiss. “I love-” she was cut off by a rough grunt that Ruby forced out from her as her pace doubled, became even more desperate, even more rough, “I love-! <em>Unf! </em>” Her cunt shuddered, and with it came tears in Weiss’s eyes and a small climax, something quick and sparky, unlike her first. Ruby didn’t even flinch, just held her closer and thrusted harder, “I love, I love!” it was all Weiss could think, fluid spattering in glistening strands down her thighs as her knees bent inwards, it was <em>so difficult </em>to order her thoughts. She came again, everything seeming to blur and her capacity for rational thought becoming markedly less important than the feeling of her mate <em>plundering </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s words cut through the fog filling her mind, “Say it.” Her voice was rough, tight with effort but nonetheless demanding. Her thrusts became erratic and Weiss whined pitifully, another short, sparky orgasm running through her. Ruby only got rougher.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I love - you! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s hands tightened, became like vices as they gripped onto Weiss’s trembling, shuddering form, her hips, her glutes and quads engaged, desperate and forceful and <em>fast </em>. She leaned over, pressing her chest into Weiss’s back, engulfing her in warmth and pressing her down against her desk. A few papers fluttered to the floor, forgotten by the Company’s CEO, who was currently more concerned with being fucked on her desk than running her company from it.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby didn’t ask, didn’t think, didn’t question the instinct for even one <em>second </em>. Her teeth bit into the soft, sweaty, sensitive skin right over Weiss’s pulse, pushed forward until every turgid <em>inch </em>of herself was buried inside the desperately clenching, orgasming cunt of her wife, and <em>came </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Without a single word of warning to go off of and with her mind too fogged over by the repeated forcing of climaxes from her poor overused body, Ruby’s orgasm came as a complete surprise. One moment, Weiss was bent over and being plowed over her desk, and the next her wife was cumming inside of her, seeding her. A hot moan turned suddenly into a gasp, her face briefly the picture of joy as her back arched up and an oh-so deliciously <em>delighted </em>expression fell over there face.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby rolled her hips for a few more seconds, draining everything she had into her welcoming, happy lover, every muscle tense until the deed was done.</p><p> </p><p>Below them, a not-insignificant pool of slick, clear liquid had gathered between a pair of widely-spread designer heels that were fruitlessly kicking and twitching as their owner failed to rationalize the sensation of being pinned under her huntress and came-inside-of. Every few seconds, that pool was topped off by a small drop of a thick, virile substance, dripping from the imperfect seal of two lovers united.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby kept humping for a few more moments, as Weiss’s delighted gasp burned itself into her memory, enjoying the sensation of her own seed within her wife and the way her cunt spasmed delicately around her, twitchy and filled and overused.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly as Weiss thought it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Her cheek pressed against her cool desk, and she panted, a happy little smile on her face. The simple, animal joy of having accepted a good mate within her filling her down to her bones.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Weiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...ugh, I love you too, so <em>much </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby rewarded her by humping her hips forward again, drawing out a pleased little gasp that made her lips curl up into a wolfish smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get home, lover.”</p><p> </p><p>
      <b>XXXX</b>
    </p><p> </p><p>The sun shined through their window. Their house was a subtle little thing in a Vale suburb, just far enough from Weiss’s office to be a little annoying, but not quite so far to make either of them regret their choice in home.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sound of morning commuters whisked by, their much less wealthy neighbors off to work. It would have been easy - painfully so - to have bought a nice mansion somewhere, with a airdock and a pool and a massive rooftop training area where the only cars that drove by in the mornings would be so far away they couldn’t have heard them if they had tried.</p><p> </p><p>But neither of them wanted that. </p><p> </p><p>Their home had just enough space for everything they needed, and a wide open back yard for sparring and training. Sure, it was a bit on the small side, but it was cozy. Intimate. It was Theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby didn’t need a mansion. She didn’t need Weiss’s money, or even her own. She didn’t need a private shooting range or a million-lien workshop or an olympic-grade running track.</p><p> </p><p>No, all she needed was this person in her arms and the quiet sound of peace around them.</p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Safe.</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>
      <em>Safe…</em>
    </p><p> </p><p>“Mmph,” Weiss groaned as awareness slowly came to her, blue, blue eyes blinking blearly open. There was confusion, briefly mixed in with the grogginess. As if she didn’t understand why she felt so <em>warm </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It broke Ruby’s heart to know she’d been gone so often that Weiss expected to wake up alone.</p><p> </p><p>But then, like magic, like the stars and the moon, Weiss remembered the previous day, and she burrowed forward into Ruby’s arms kissing gently at her collarbone with a soft laugh. Her hair was messy, sticking together in a way Weiss would <em>definitely </em>hate if she could see it, but it just made Ruby’s heart swell.</p><p> </p><p>She looked ragged, purple hickeys and bite marks littered her neck and shoulders and breasts, and under the blankets their legs tangled. Ruby could feel the way Weiss’s muscles quaked, sore, <em>sore </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she found herself saying without really meaning to.</p><p> </p><p>It took Weiss a moment longer than normal to respond, her typical sharp wit dulled by thick sleep and the taste of her wife’s skin as she kissed every part of Ruby’s chest she could reach from where she was, nestled against her. When she did eventually formulate a response, it was a simple, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>One hand, calloused from her scythe and scared across the back from where a Centinel had almost taken her fingers in Atlas, came up to brush away a sweat-logged lock of hair from Weiss’s face, though her eyes remained closed. Ruby eyed the hickeys and bites and bruises that interrupted Weiss’s otherwise perfect skin. Beautiful, in their own way, but there was still guilt, “For putting up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an annoyed huff of breath against Ruby’s throat, and it made her smile. Because despite how annoyed it was, it was still kind. That was the most Weissian huff on Remnant. “How many times have you <em>ever </em>seen me ‘put up’ with something I did not want?”</p><p> </p><p>Oooh, that was a loaded question, wasn’t it? “Uh, never?”</p><p> </p><p>Another huff, this one followed by a small bite against the breast that Weiss was so close to, “Exactly, now don’t be a dunce.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t enough, though, she felt...She felt like she needed to say this. Weiss needed to know it, “Still, I know...I know I can get kind of weird on you sometimes when I come back home, and you love me in spite of that. It means a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>When Weiss pulled away from where she had been, pressed so close to Ruby’s chest, to her heart, it felt like Failure, but Ruby tolerated it because it meant she got to watch as Weiss opened her eyes. Got to look in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Brothers, her hair was even worse from this angle, it was so damn cute.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby Rose, I do not love you <em>‘in spite of’ </em>anything, do you hear me?” Before Ruby could even begin to think of a response, Weiss was back at her throat, “I love you <em>because </em>of who you are. And that goes for <em>all </em>of you, and I’ll say that a million more times if that’s what it takes to get it through that thick skull of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Still, Ruby shook her head, “I know that, but still. It looks like I beat you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss nodded against Ruby’s heart, “Yes, but look at yourself. You don’t look much better, love.”</p><p> </p><p>It occurred to her that she never took the time to take stock of herself. After only a cursory glance, she realized it was a pretty reasonable statement. Nearly every bruise and bite and hickey on Weiss’s body was mirrored on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget that I’m a Huntress too, Ruby. I love that you don’t always treat me like I’m made of glass. You can match me beat for beat, and I love that just like I love everything else about you.” A beat, “I’d tell you if I didn’t, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked Ruby’s eyes, and she squeezed Weiss closer, naked skin pressing together and not feeling even a little sexual. Just...closeness, intimacy. Their hearts beat, mere inches away from one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re already married you dolt,” she said with a laugh, her left ring finger flicking Ruby playfully across her nose, tungsten ring glinting in the morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but like, double-Marry me. Do it again. Let’s get married again.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss laughed, and Ruby remembered why she breathed each day. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Score.”</p><p> </p><p>Weiss snorted, something she only ever did in front of Ruby, “Really, ‘score’? I just accepted a second marriage proposal from you, and you say ‘score’?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shrugged, an easy smile gracing her face, “Yeah, I mean, it’s a pretty big score I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, stop being a dork and just kiss me already.”</p><p> </p><p>And Ruby did.</p><p> </p><p>And as the morning sun shined down on them, their kiss grew in intensity, until Weiss rolled onto her back and drug her wife on top of herself. Hands began to wander, to clutch and to cling. When Ruby found her place between Weiss’s legs and pushed herself inside, Weiss wrapped her legs around Ruby’s hips, and they made love again, rutting like they were mated.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe they were.</p><p> </p><p>Together, as a perfect pair.</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to write Weiss all slutty n’ stuff a lot, but honestly with this one I wanted to write something hot, but soft too (hot and soft wink-wink, nudge-nudge, okay joke’s over). A bit of that slipped into this fic, but I think that’s fine. What is the sexual side of a passionate relationship if not being a slut for one specific person?</p><p>Also Also! This fic was very loosely inspired by an old, old fic I read several years ago that was also based around the idea of Ruby fighting Weiss’s security and then them doing the diddly in her office, but that fic exists only in my memory now cause I’ve never been able to find it since, like, 2015. So if anyone knows what I’m on about, send me a link!</p><p>Speaking of Links, here’s my ko-fi in case anyone wants to support my drinking habit and/or help me pay rent: https://ko-fi.com/mind_in_a_jar</p><p>And finally, commissions are closed for now, I’ve got two, maybe three in the slots that I’ve talked to the clients about and put off for later in the year when I can write more than a hundred words a month without one of my bosses and/or professors screaming at me.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, even if you can’t/don’t donate to my ko-fi, a review means bunches! Seriously, they make me grin like a cat with a cornered mouse, I love to hear all of your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>